


Don't Know Her

by Snakeysnake6



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A form of it, Anxiety, Food, Human AU, Non-Binary Janus Sanders, Remus doesn't get to say his stuff, cursing, lying, not a lot, sympathetic everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeysnake6/pseuds/Snakeysnake6
Summary: Virgil and Janus, who know each other, are introduced but neither admits knowing the other.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Don't Know Her

**Author's Note:**

> Any tips are welcome, but pwease be nice.
> 
> Uh, second work that is way longer... Enjoy.

**It is noon on a Friday.** Students around the school are waiting for the bell to ring, so they can leave their classes and meet up with their friends during lunch. 

Virgil drowns out the voice of the math teacher with his chin in his hand looking at the trees and birds outside the window. His other hand tapping his pen on the workbook in front of him, not having started with his assignment for this subject. He sighs and turns his attention back to the book in front of him, trying to make sense of anything that's written in it. He just wants this lesson to be over like the rest of his class. 

After what feels like an eternity, the bell for the lunch break finally rings. The teacher announces that the assignment has to be done before next lesson and then lets them go to get their lunch. The students get up from their tables, grabbing their bags and leaving the classroom, leaving Virgil behind who packs his bag slowly. He doesn’t want to get stuck in a crowded hallway, so why not take his sweet time? Putting his workbook in his bag, making a promise to himself that he will finish it before the weekend is over or else he will only start to procrastinate more and more. He throws the backpack over his shoulder and walks into the hallway.

He looks around for his bubbly friend with whom he always spends his breaks with. Not seeing him yet, he grabs his phone out of his jean pocket and leans against the wall. He scrolls through Tumblr and likes a few posts he sees. A few minutes later he hears a familiar voice.

”Vee!” His bubbly friend comes walking down the hallway, waving his hand excitedly in the air. He turns around and ruffles his friend’s light brown curly hair when he reaches him. 

“Sup, Pat,” he smiles at Patton who hooks his arm around Virgil’s, leading them both to the cafeteria. 

They sit down at an empty table, across from each other, grabbing their lunchboxes out of their bags and began to eat. Patton was talking about his morning classes while Virgil was half-listening to him, looking around the cafeteria. Sadly enough, Patton and Virgil weren’t in the same class.  
They met when Virgil came to a high school in the middle of the year and was placed in Patton’s class. When the friendly boy spotted Virgil sitting alone, he decided to go over to him and welcome him. They became friends fast. Virgil knows he is lucky having met Patton. Making friends is not something that comes easily to him so having an extroverted person coming to him helped him a lot. Especially when that extroverted friend also got accepted in to the same college. 

”It would be so amazing if the two of you met! Would you do that for me?” Patton asks, looking at him with his big round eyes. Though, his glasses make them look even bigger. This snaps Virgil out of where he got lost in his thoughts. He looks up startled at his friend.

”...What?” His friend rolls his eyes fondly. 

“Got lost in your mind again?” He doesn't need an answer when he sees the sheepish look on Virgil’s face. 

”I was talking about a new friend I made today,” Patton explains, ”they moved here last week and began their first school day today! I think you two would get along! Would you like to meet them?” 

”Uh... Yeah, sure, if that makes you happy,” Virgil responds, drumming his fingers on the table.

”Hey now. Don't agree to things just to make me happy. If you don't want to, that's alright too!” Patton reassures him, patting his hand, making his drumming stop.

Virgil sighs. ”No, it's alright. If you like them, they should be fine. It's just that... you know.”

”I get it,” Patton says with a soft smile, ”we can leave whenever you want. I'm sure they would understand.”

Virgil returns a small smile and takes a sip from his water bottle. 

”So... When do we meet up?” He asks. 

”I think during the weekend. I'll make sure of the details and text them to you,” his friend says as the bell signals the end of their lunch break. They put lunchboxes back in their bags and get up from their table. Patton gives Virgil a hug.

”Tell me if you change your mind. You know you can be honest with me, right?” Patton asks. Virgil nods his head in response and gives another small smile. They part ways for their next classes.

**In the evening,** Virgil sits on his bed making his math assignment as he had promised. It gives him less struggle to make it at home than in a classroom with many other students. Fewer people, fewer distractions. Which didn’t matter today, really, he just didn’t want to work.

As he writes down the answer on the last question, he gets a text notification on his phone. He writes the rest down quickly before he picks his phone up and opens the message. 

_**Popstar:** Hiya! Does 1 pm tomorrow sound good to u?_

_**Me:** Yeah, sure. Where?_

_**Popstar:** In the cute little cafe on Lavender Street :D_

Virgil rolls his eyes and huffs out a quiet laugh. Of course Patton wants to go there. It is basically Patton’s whole being but in a cafe form.

_**Me:** Ok, see ya then_

_**Popstar:** <3_

He shoves his phone in his pocket and goes downstairs to make himself dinner. Every Friday night his parents go out together leaving him alone in a house all for himself. Not that he minds at all. He enjoys some quiet time to himself. 

Filling a pot with water, placing it on the stove with the pasta in it and waiting for the water to boil while he prepares the sauce in a different pan. Once everything is done, he grabs a plate, fills it up and moves to the couch turning on the television. He switched through the channels a bit. When he stops on a film that is playing, he begins with eating his dinner.

**Virgil’s heart pounds in his chest.** He looks at the time. 12:30 PM. He only had to walk for 10 minutes to the place they were meeting at. He bites at his thumbnail. He could say he is sick. No, that’s last-minute. He can’t just cancel last-minute. That wouldn't be fair to Patton and... the person he hasn’t met yet. Virgil groans. It's going to be fine. Patton is there the whole time, and he will understand. No need to worry about anything. 

He looks up at the clock again. 12:42. He grabs his hoodie from where it was lying on the chair by his desk and puts it on. Grabbing his phone off the bedside table, he plugs his headphones in and turns on music, so he can concentrate on that instead of all the thoughts that are going through his mind right now.

Surrounded by the comfort of his hoodie, he takes a deep and calm breathe in and slowly breathes out. He goes downstairs to the front door, says a quick goodbye to his parents and closes the door behind him. With his music on, singing with the singer in his head, he walks to the cafe.

**He enters the small café,** taking the headphones from his head, rests it around his neck and looks around for his friend and the stranger. Not seeing any sign of them, he walks to a free round window table and sits down, messing around on his phone. He goes through pictures, read a few new conspiracy theories online, everything to take his mind off of the anxiety going through his body. Meeting new people isn't his thing, even when he is with someone he knows. He could be seen as a complete idiot, a weirdo. Maybe they will hate him and try to make his life as miserable as they can. What if they -

“Vee! You haven’t been waiting for too long I hope!” Patton says, sitting on Virgil’s right side, startling him. He lays his phone on the table and looks up at his friend.

”No, not really,” he folds his arms over each other on the table. As he looks at the other person who sits down next to Patton, the only thing that comes to mind is: shit.

Those familiar heterochromatic eyes, that familiar scar on the left cheek and the stupid black beanie. Virgil groans internally. Of course. The universe really loves to mess with him. 

Patton, not noticing the two looking intently at each other from across the table, introduces them to each other. 

”Virgil, this is Janus, my new classmate and friend. And Janus, this is Virgil, my very dear best friend!”

”Sup,” Virgil says awkwardly and Janus just nods in greeting. 

”Why don't I go and get us some coffee while you two get to know each other?” Patton asks them but not really waiting for an answer as he already gets up and walks over to the counter. 

Virgil scratches the back of his neck awkwardly while Janus keeps staring at him, waiting for him to speak first. He actually does.

”...So... You moved here... Stalker much?” He says trying to go for a teasing tone but coming out more nervous. Janus tilts their head.

”Definitely. You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?” 

Virgil opens his mouth and closes it again, moving so he sits with his back against the back of the chair. He has no idea what Janus thinks of him right at this moment. It is not like he left on bad turns. It’s just that he didn’t try hard enough, and he doesn’t know if that made them mad. Uncomfortably he looks to Patton who only gives him a big smile and thumbs up in return. He sighs and turns back to Janus, thinking of something to say quickly.

”How- How are the twins?” He asks. 

A few years back before Virgil moved to a new town, he used to be friends with the twins, Roman and Remus. Through them, he met Janus. The four of them had been a friend group for a few years until Virgil had to move to a different town, one that is not close to where he used to live. They kept contacting but not being able to see them made his insecurities and anxiety get the best of him. Speaking less and less to the three of them until it was over. 

Being faced with one of them again, Virgil doesn’t know how to act. He doesn’t know if they’re mad because he stopped talking to them. He doesn’t know anything. Especially with Janus. Sometimes you just don’t know if they are serious or not.

”Still the same chaotic and dramatic beings you will ever meet in your life,” Janus replies, ”I’m actually the lucky one to be their roommate right now.” 

Virgil splutters, ”Ro- Roommate?” He looks at a smirking Janus who is enjoying this moment way too much. 

“Yes, Virgil, we are back to ruin your sweet and perfect life here.”

Virgil groans and hides his face in his hands. He hears Patton asking if they are okay, which Janus responds on that, yes, they’re fine. 

”So, tell me, what were you talking about?” Patton asks and places the tray with coffee cups on the table. He sits back down on the chair he sat before. 

”Oh, you know, just basic things like... Hobbies,” Janus replies. Patton blinks confused at Virgil whose reaction did not make sense to the topic. He pats Virgil’s shoulder who drops his hands back on the table.

“I’m happy you are getting to know one another!” Patton says cheerfully and pushes his confusion away. ”Oh! Did you know Vee also used to live in a town far away from here? Moving to a town where you don't know anyone, must be scary!”

”No, he did not tell me this. Why don't you tell me more about it, Virgil?” Janus says, taking a sip from their coffee, looking at him.

Virgil blinks. ”Oh... Uh... Yeah, I uh I moved here a few years back, cause, you know... Parents and work,” he says awkwardly. He knows that Janus knows all that, so why did they ask? No, better question, why did he go along with this.

Janus hums. ”It must have been hard to move away from your friends. Was it not?” they ask innocently. Virgil's cheeks heat up at this question, avoiding eye contact with them.

”Y-yeah, it was... I- I lost contact with them. It's- you know, sad, I should've tried better...” he stutters his way through, meaning every bit of it. He looks back at Janus once he finishes and is met with a soft smile.

”Why don't you try and reach out to them? I am sure they would be happy to hear from you again, ” Janus replies.

Patton gasps excitedly. ”Yes! We could make into a whole fun day! Like a picnic or a movie night or-” he goes off, listing all the fun things you can do when reuniting with friends. Virgil and Janus let him be and occasionally put in their own ideas, which, of course, made Patton all the more excited.

The rest of the afternoon he spends with them. He rekindles his friendship with Janus easily, still able to get along with each other perfectly. Patton still doesn't know that they were friends before, he is just glad that they aren't mean to each other. When the evening arrives, Virgil has to go home. Janus gives him their number that he might still have saved in his phone. Patton hugs them both at the same time, making it a group hug. After that, they say goodbye and going their separate ways home.

**A few days later,** the three of them are sitting at a table in the cafeteria during lunch break. They talk with each other about anything they experienced the last couple of days. Virgil and Patton bring out their lunch while Janus waits patiently. 

“Aren’t you gonna eat something?” Virgil asks when he notices that they don’t move to get it.

“No, I did not forget to bring it with me or something,” Janus shrugs, “but it’s fine.”

Patton tuts at them, “you are going to buy yourself something right now.”

“You underestimate me, Patton,” Janus shakes their head, “do you really think this litt-“ 

Virgil interrupts them, “you forgot your money also, didn’t you?”

Janus gasps in offense, “what? No? Of course I didn’t forget my money!”

“What is the problem?” Patton asks in confusion.

“The problem is that they totally forgot their money,” Virgil says and Janus sighs heavily.

“Alright, alright. I forgot my money and my lunch. No big deal.”

Patton immediately grabs his wallet and places the money on the table. “That would be enough.”

“No, that’s very kind of you but I can’t-“

“You are taking this money, go buy yourself lunch, come back and I want to see it. I’m not letting you go anywhere without you having eaten,” Patton threatens, clearly ending this discussion. Janus looks surprised at him and slowly takes the money from the table, quickly standing up and going to buy something. Virgil is silently laughing at them. Patton moves his attention to Virgil now that Janus is gone.

“I’m glad you and Janus get along,” he smiles brightly at Virgil.

“Yeah, they’re nice. It’s not so hard to get along with them,” Virgil says.

“And you got a lot in common,” Patton points out.

Virgil scratches the back of his neck, “that’s just coincidence.”

“Honestly, I was a bit surprised. You really must like them to open up fast!” 

“Is that bad? I mean- like, I did pretty fast to you too. Is there a problem? Should I have-?” Patton frantically waves his hands and shakes his head.

“No! Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! It was a pleasant surprise to see you open up to someone else! I’m really happy about it,” Patton says quickly.

“Sorry,” he apologises embarrassedly.

“No, it’s on me. I should’ve worded it differently,” Patton says gently and lays a reassuring hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

Janus comes back and throws their bought bread on the table, “there, food, happy?”

Patton smiles and takes the money that was left over from Janus’ extended hand. They all begin to eat together and resume their conversation they had before. Laughing together and teasing each other, Virgil can’t help and think how happy he is to have them back in his life.

**A week later,** Virgil is standing by the lockers, switching his books for the next lessons. He shoves them in his backpack when he feels two hands on his shoulders. Virgil lets out a quick shout of surprise, dropping his bag with the books in the process. He turns around, ready to punch whoever's face that dared to scare him, only to be met with an amused Janus. 

”What do you want?” Virgil asks annoyed, picking his bag with the books from the ground. He closes his bag and puts it around his shoulder. 

”Why would I want anything from you?” Janus asks in return, looking him up and down. Virgil snatches the beanie of their head. ”Now, that is just mean of you. I haven't done anything wrong.” 

Virgil snorts. ”Sure, whatever.” He places the beanie on his own head and walks down the hallways with Janus walking beside him.

”Didn't know you were this jealous of my beanie. If I had known I could’ve made you stay all those years.”

”Yeah, no, you were and still are an asshole. I would’ve taken it with me,” Virgil replies and receives a pout in response. 

”Betrayal aside, I wanted to know if you were okay with seeing the twins again,” Janus says, leaving their beanie on his head. Virgil looks unsure.

”Do they want to see me?” He asks quietly. 

Janus shrugs. ”Honestly, I haven't told them about you. I thought it would be a pleasant surprise for them.” They study Virgil’s face who doesn't look convinced. ”You don't have to worry about what they could think. I know they miss you and that they will really love seeing you again.” 

”Yeah?” Virgil looks at Janus, still unsure.

”Yes,” they say without hesitation, ”it will all be fine. And if it makes you feel safer we can bring Patton with us.”

Virgil takes a deep breath in and nods. ”That's- Okay. We know Patton already loved the idea last weekend, and he loves meeting new people.”

”Does that mean you want to?” They ask to be sure.

”Yeah, sure, but only if I get to wear your beanie for the rest of today,” Virgil smirks at Janus who rolls their eyes dramatically. 

”Fine, but I better get it back,” they say through narrowed eyes and with a finger pointing at Virgil.

”We’ll see, we’ll see.”

**Patton looks up** when he spots Virgil walking up to them. He looks at the beanie and gasps. 

“That’s where it went! Adorable!” He squeals happily, looking between Virgil’s head with the beanie and Janus’ without. 

Virgil blushes and sits down next to him at the table in the cafeteria. “What did I miss?”

“I asked Patton if he wanted to come with us,” Janus explains and Virgil nods.

“Alright, what do you think, Pat?”

Patton clasps in his hands and smiles brightly, “I would love to! It’s so exciting to meet your friends! When is the date?”

Janus looks at Virgil and Virgil shrugs, to which Janus shrugs too. Before they keep going back and forth like that, Patton asks them a question.

“Are they home now?” Janus looks at their phone and sends the twins a quick text in their group chat. They receive a response quite fast.

“They say they’re home and don’t have anything to do now,” they say.

“You- you want us to meet them now?” Virgil asks nervously.

“Got nothing to do here, so why not?” 

He looks at the time on his phone. It’s still early in the afternoon. It’s not like he’s got anything to do either so he gets up. “Let’s do this.”

The other two get up too, Patton hooking his arm through Virgil’s and Janus trying to steal back his beanie.

**The three of them** stand before the door of Janus’ apartment. Janus takes out their keychain, finding the right key and unlocks the door, gesturing for the other two to go inside. They take off their shoes in the hallway and follow Janus to the living room. And there they are, the two brothers sitting on a corner sofa bickering with each other over who knows what. Virgil looks at them and moves his gaze to Janus, who gives him a comforting smile. Patton puts his hand around Virgil’s arm. Janus clears his throat to grab the attention of the twins.

“Oh, hey Janus!” the one in the red shirt says. 

The other one in green gasps. “Are these your friends? I love messing with-“ as he looks between the two new comers standing in their living room, he notices something. He looks intently at the hoodie wearing guy. He looks so familiar.

“Virgil?” he asks, frowning at him.

Virgil laughs nervously, “that’s me”

It is silent for a minute before the one in the red jumps up from the couch and starts screaming.

“No way. No way! There is no way! Janus, what the hell?” 

“My little emo has returned!” says the one in green and gets up to tackle Virgil to the ground in a tight hug, not planning to let him go anytime soon. 

“No way!”

Patton looks at the two on the ground, at the other one still screaming at nothing and back at Janus. “…What is happening?”

“So much we have yet to tell you,” they shake their head fondly. They move to get the twin wearing the green shirt off of Virgil and drag them to the couch on the side with more space, the green guy immediately clinging to Virgil once they sit. Janus gestures to the red guy to sit down too. Janus and Patton sit down on the side of the couch with lesser space.

“Okay, this is going to be a lot, Patton,” Janus says, “first introduction. Patton, the guy in the red shirt is Roman and the guy in the green shirt is Remus. Roman and Remus, this is Patton.”

“You must have found this adorable boy in Heaven!” Roman winks at Patton who giggles.

“Don’t call school heaven,” Janus says.

Roman pouts at them and throws his arm around Virgil who is shaking his head, they haven’t changed at all. 

“Where do Roman and Remus know Virgil from?” Patton asks curiously. Virgil laughs awkwardly. 

“I probably should tell you that… Uh… We all know each other,” he tells Patton but it sounds more like a question. Patton’s mouth falls open and moves his finger between Janus and Virgil.

“Janus was back at it again with their games!” Remus cackles.

“You- you’ve known- but I introduced you! I- What? Oh my god!” Patton hides his burning face in his hands. “I can’t- I feel so dumb,” he whines.

“Sorry,” Virgil apologises. Patton shakes his head and moves his hands out of his face.

“You have to tell me everything,” he says and groans, “in a second… Oh my god. How didn’t I see it?”

Janus pats him on the back. Roman shakes his head in disappointment while Remus is still cackling like crazy. Virgil looks concerned at Patton but stays silent and waits for Patton to speak first. He does so in a few seconds.

“Okay, okay. So, Virgil had known Janus before I introduced you and Roman and Remus know Virgil too. From where?” Patton asks confused.

“We all lived in the same town,” Janus explains, “I met the twins, and they introduced me to Virgil. We all became friends. Then a few years later Virgil had to move and met you. Over the years we lost contact until we moved here. We all got accepted to the same college, only those two,” they gesture to Roman and Remus, “are in a different building than we are. I met you, you me Virgil, you introduced us and now we are here.”

“Wow, that was boring,” Remus complains once they were finished, “you could’ve spiced it up a bit.”

“Only you want to hear that, Remus,” Roman sighs.

“Maybe Patton wants to hear it-“ he is stopped by a hand over his mouth.

“No, he would not. Don’t ruin his pureness,” Virgil glares warningly at Remus. Patton blinks between the two and tilts his head in curiosity.

“Don’t worry about it,” Janus says to Patton.

“Virgil,” Patton whines, “how could you do this?” he says it in a tone so that Virgil knows he is not mad or hurt. He makes grabby hands at him and pouts, Roman is practically dying in the background from cuteness overload. Virgil untangles himself from Remus and Roman. He stands up once he’s free and sits beside Patton and hugs him.

“No cookies for you for a week,” Patton whispers in his ear.

“No-? Ah shit, Janus, we messed up big time. He said no cookies,” Virgil says sadly.

Remus perks up, “cookies?”

“Oh, can we bake cookies?” Patton asks cheerfully.

“If I can decorate them,” Remus replies with excitement. Patton and Remus run to the kitchen to begin baking. Roman, Janus and Virgil look at each other.

“He doesn’t know what he is getting in to, right?” Roman asks them in concern. The three get up and run to the kitchen where flour is already all over the floor with a laughing Patton and Remus covered in it too.

Together, the group makes cookies in chaos. Once the batch is done in the oven, they start decorating them. A few cookies having beautiful designs, the others having cute little animals on them and then the rest with gross disturbing mini drawings on them. Hot chocolate is being made and when all is done, they al sit on the couch together watching a movie with their drinks and cookies. All of them happy with reuniting and having made new friends. 

Virgil is happy that Patton couldn’t say no to him and let him have cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on my baby Tumblr: @bblue-moon)


End file.
